Printers and other similar electronic devices use a power supply control module that controls a power supply having a load requirement that often requires a nominal output power, a heavy output power for a short period of time, and a power limit for a period of time that is outside the period of time required for the heavy output power. In order to decrease the chance of power supply failure, some power supplies for these type of devices have been designed to withstand heavy output power by over designing the requirements of the power supply. Other power supplies have complicated, expensive circuits with numerous power transistors and other devices that increase the complexity, expense and maintenance costs of the power supply. These complicated circuits also require a delay circuit that works in conjunction with the complicated power supply and control circuits.
It would be advantageous if a more simple circuit could satisfy these types of load requirements when added to a power supply designed thermally for a nominal output power. Any type of circuit used for these power limiting requirements should include a time delay that takes advantage of the power supply and be capable of the required heavy output power for a short period of time. A simple circuit would also be advantageous if it limits the output power beyond any time allocated for the heavy output power.